


Scars of the Past

by Jassmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gryffindors Being Gryffindors, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Scars, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), night swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine
Summary: „Are you scared of the giant squid, or what Malfoy?”“Only in your dreams, Potter.”Just a short FemHarry/Draco snippet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Scars of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> “Transwomen are women, transmen are men and non-binary people are valid.” I actually wanted to write some HP fanfic for quite a long time, but then all of the Rowling sh*t came down and it seemed that it wasn’t the best time to start now. But I’m not going to let her stop me from loving what I love, so… I wrote this little thing because apparently I am not able to finish the longer one I am working at.
> 
> I am obsessed with femHarry lately, so I had to go for that. If you by some freak accident appeared here without reading [Out and the Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827911?view_full_work=true) by Henry Mercury just go read that one instead. It’s one of the best things I ever read and the femHarry is exactly how I imagine her.  
> Also, if you don’t mind other ship just go read [the girl who lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809337) or [the girl who lived (again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900501) by dirgewithoutmusic. These are the works that started my love for femHarry. But this feels a little like ant promoting the giants… on the other hand, nobody would want to miss those…
> 
> This is just a little snipped where you could imagine any backstory you want, but I will add some bits of my head cannon at the end. (But really there is not much of it.)
> 
> English is not my first language, let me know if there are any mistakes I could fix! (I am sure there is a lot of them… no need to feel bad for pointing them out…)

„Are you scared of the giant squid, or what Malfoy?” She already took of her ratty t-shirt and now is jumping on one leg, trying to unlace her shoes.

“Only in your dreams, Potter,” he smirks. He unbuttons his shirt slowly and shakes it off.

He hears her breath in sharply. “Was that me?” she is standing there only in her practical black underwear.

“What?” he straightens up from his shoes.

Harry comes closer, gingerly raising hand to one of his scars on his chest.

“Don’t flatter yourself that much. This one was Buckbeak,” Draco points to a faint barely visible scar on his arm.

“I am so sorry,” she says, and he is shocked by the softness in her voice. “And I am so sorry, I never apologized.”

He isn’t sure he can handle this new side of Harry. “Kiss it to make it better?” he retorts jokingly. Expecting a friendly punch on a shoulder or a witty counter. But instead she leans in and plants a gentle kiss on the closest scar.

Before he can muster any kind of reaction she turns around. “The last in a water is a flobberworm!” she yells at him sprinting to the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this being an 8-year fic. Harry and Draco eventually become friends – from big part probably because it is clear to everyone that the competitiveness between the houses became unhealthy a long time ago and there must be done something about it. But you know they are actually quite coming along even if they are pretending, they don’t. This situation started as some sort of dare or jab and both of them are just too stubborn and proud to back out. So obviously they came out for the night swim.
> 
> Imagine it differently? Let me know! I definitely want to write something else with these two, ideally something more detailed, but I am currently uninspired (aside from that one I am not able to finish…).
> 
> Notes longer that the fic once again… I am not even embarrassed about it anymore…


End file.
